


Mysterious

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is mystified but he knows eventually he’ll get answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious

MYSTERIOUS 

Sam knew something was wrong but he couldn’t tell what it was. Dean was squirrelly and evasive and he’d turned Cas away. Something had to be off for him to do that. Cas was his – hell, he didn’t know _what_ Cas was to Dean but he sure wished Dean would clue him in. 

That night he dreamed… of heaven, of angels, thousands of angels. He didn’t even want to know what that was about. He was pretty sure that Dean did but Dean wasn’t saying shit. 

He’d find out soon enough and he’d regret it. That he was sure of. 

~end~


End file.
